The 85th Hunger Games
by Britt-Rawr
Summary: I wanted to run off and leave for good but one guy out of district 2 who winked at me caught my eye. He must have caught James eye to because James did not seem all that happy when the guy winked at me. Will she fall for amees or the guy from district 2? OR will she use them to win the HG? A story of Ashley Katniss and Peeta daughter about how she was in the HG.
1. The 85th Hunger Games

**THE 85 HUNGER GAMES**

**Chapter 1: The reaping **

**I was walking home from school today as I saw my mother Katniss outside talking to Gale. I walked inside as my father Peeta in the kitchen making some bread. I'm Ashley Rose Mellark. I have blue eyes, black hair, I'm 5'5 and very cute. I didn't mind everyone coming around me wanting to know how my mom and dad won the Hunger Games, or how did your mom and dad get together or**

**things like that. All that I cared about were two things. 1) To not get picked for The Hunger Games and 2) my crush getting picked. Well…..I was way off. It was the reaping day in district 12 and I got picked. Everyone cheered and all I was kind of happy they did. I mean the Capital was so much better now with it under new ruling everyone got feed now, new jobs, and everything! But I stopped smiling after my crush James Taylor Black got picked. James was 5'6 an inch taller than me, Brown eyes, dirty blond hair and was really cute. I thought to myself **_**"NO! HES GONNA END UP DEAD!" **_**I felt like I was going to cry. I was taken to the train with James and Effie and I just looked out the window. We got onto the train ending up finding out that my mom and dad are going to prepare us! I felt like I was going to faint. "HOLY SHIT! YOU GUYS ARE GONNA BE OUR MENTORS! COOL!" James had said. I saw how happy he was and I just went with it. When we got off the train when James pulled me into the hotel where my mom and dad stayed. We got onto**

**the elevator and rode up to the 12****th**** floor just to get ready for the big thing tonight when everyone gets to meet the "lucky" guys and girls who are playing in The Hunger Games this year. I sighed knowing my mom was going to help me and saw my mother walk in**

"**Who is that boy missy?"**

"**What mom?"**

"**Who's that boy you kept eyeing on the train?"**

**I looked down blushing a deep red "He's James Taylor Black the cutest boy in the 7****th**** grade and my crush mom" I said and all she did was get a huge smile and hugged me so tightly I could barely hug back. Now it was time to let the capital see the true me tonight. I wanted to die.**

**It was the night that the Capital got to see the "lucky" ones who plays in The Hunger Games and I was dressed in a black dress that when I spin I went on fire and stayed on fire. James was dressed in a tux that went on fire without even saying anything or doing anything. He had an easy job all the girls liked him and all the boys liked me so it wasn't hard not be noticed. But all I wanted was James and no one else! I hated that all the girls in the Capital the night when we were going to be welcomed all the girls drooled over her. I wanted to run off and leave for good but one guy out of district 2 who winked at me caught my eye. He must have caught James eye to because James did not seem all that happy when the guy winked at me. After when I walking to the elevator that guy from district 2 caught up with me. His name is Alec Troy Justice. He was a really cute boy. He was 5'5. He had blue eyes blond hair and a nice tan.** **We talked as the elevator door closed not hearing James running to the door.**

**" Come join me for dinner tonight" Alec said smiling. I nodded smiling as Alec kissed my hand and got off the elevator. I blushed riding it up to my floor and got off and skipped to my room. I really forgot about James and all on my mind was...Alec and nothing else.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Boys

**Chapter 2: the boys**

**I sat on my bed thinking of Alec knowing my heart beats quicker every time just then I heard James outside my door. I opened the door up seeing James hand me roses. "AW! James you're so sweet." I took the roses not seeing Alec see James and me. I smiled and let James into my room and I closed the door and sat on my bed with James talking to him for a while till dinner was ready. I got up and walked to the dinner hall with James. I was about to sit down and Alec pulled me into a seat next to him .I sat down and saw James run to the other seat next to me and I sat in between both boys. I felt very odd about it and started to eat dinner as both boys just kept giving one another dirty looks as they ate. I didn't know why and when I finished desert I got up and darted to the elevator seeing James and Alec do the same. I was happy that the door closed before they got in and I looked around and went to the training center. I looked around and did every event once as everyone else came down. I went to try the camouflage station and tripped falling into some guy and James and Alec yelled and got worried sick. I looked at the guy and smiled.**

"**You're welcome Miss Ashley"**

"**Why thank you mystery guy" I smiled at him and got back to my station as James and Alec ran over to me making sure I was fine. I told them I was fine but they didn't listen and finished and I skipped off knowing I did every station about 10 times now. I got onto the elevator and rode it up to the 12****th**** floor with the guy who caught me and we had a friendly chat. I waved bye to him and got off my floor after he got off 2 floors under me. I grabbed my IPod and danced to my room and danced inside seeing my mom on the other bed reading a book and I danced to the closet changing into a tank-top and really short shorts. I walked down to James room knowing he shared a room with my dad and walked in as my dad was watching TV. I got onto his bed and snuggled into my dad side as he wrapped his arm around me and smiled. I yawned tired of today and fell asleep as James walked in. My dad had picked me up and put me in my bed because the next morning I had woken up in my own bed. I walked downstairs in shorts and a tank-top after taking my shower and getting ready. I sat down being the first one at the table and started to take one little bite of my pancake as the rest came in. **

"**I'm telling you there's a cheat for Temple Run."**

"**No there's not!" I heard James yelled**

" **Ya there is" I said after taking a bite of my pancake and saw them both just look at me and shrugged smiling knowing I was a computer freak with everything that was like a computer. I just ate my breakfast like everyone else and I got bored and I walked upstairs. I came down with my guitar and sat on the couch in the dining hall playing "Payphone" by Maroon 5. I was in love with Maroon 5 and a guy name Tanner Patrick knowing he did covers of payphone, ours, pumped up kicks. I forgot everyone was eating breakfast and I sang the whole song out loud. When I finished and I blushed a deep red seeing everyone clap like they loved me singing it. I got up and bowed and smiled and sat down and heard someone yell out a song and I started to play and sing it and they all went quiet and ate and listen to me. I saw James and Alec just watch and listen to me. I rolled my eyes seeing how much they were in love with me and singing and playing the guitar. I finished and look a little bit tired and got up and walked upstairs seeing James and Alec followed me. I stopped and looked at them. "Guys I'm just going to go sleep before our interviews tonight okay? Stay here." I walked into the elevator and James and Alec looked at me then one another and I saw anger rising in them both. I rode up to the 12****th**** floor and lied down on my bed and fell asleep till the interviews. I wish I had never woken up for them.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Interviews

_**Chapter 3: The interviews**_

**My mom kept yelling at me to wake up till I finally did. When I got up I hoped into the shower. Then I put my dress on. It was a white strapless dressed but I like black better. I did a little spin as my dress changed into a zebra stripped dress and I walked with James in a cute tux down for our interviews. Then the lights went out and girls were screaming like crazy. James and Alec were screaming so loud they sounded like girls. I couldn't see. When I open my eyes I was in a gray room. **

**I screamed for James or Alce or my mom and dad but no answer. I wonder where they were...or where I was. Then I remembered the guy from district 10 and I knew I was dead. I saw a camera in the room and I noticed I was on the interviews. I screamed wanting to be free but felt a hand put tape over my mouth. I struggled knowing it was my ex and I tried to get free but couldn't. He had put a knife near my throat. "If you Ashley alive that would be a shocker because she won't make it now!" I heard Jason laugh. I got my hands free and untied myself. I pushed the chair into Jason as he dropped the knife and tackled him down to the floor tying him up and tied him up running out of the room. I looked around knowing I was in the Capitol and I made a right and I ran down the hall making a left and ran as my name was called and sat on the chair as everyone clapped seeing me run in and I looked at Caesar and smiled wide. "Well you are so much like you mother!" He said and I nodded smiling wide. "So tell me…. **

**How are the boys here?" He asked as the crowd got quite. "Well they're all so nice…but I would have to say two are the protective one." I knew I was talking about James and Alec. "Who? Who are they!" I was about to answer as the buzzer went off. "You'll find out later in the Games." Is all I answered with and got off the stage after they said my name again. I walked to my room passing all the boys and I waved at them winking at some and walked to the elevator as James got in with me. We rode up to the 12****th**** floor. We were talking the whole time and I walked to my room smiling and I closed the door. I turned around and screamed thinking he was gone. **

**But….**

**But I was so…**

**so wrong...**

**so wrong.**


	4. Chapter 4: The sex time

_**Chapter 4: The sex time **_

**I tried to run to the door as Jason grabbed me and threw me onto the bed. I screamed and stopped holding my cheek as Jason slapped me. "YOU FUCKIN BITCH! YOU SHUT UP!" Jason yelled at me. I saw my mom run in and tackle Jason to the floor. I saw James and dad run into my room and I ran to them. I held onto James shaking badly. I saw some of the peacekeepers come in and take Jason away. I shook looking at him. I held onto James as James wrapped his arms around me tightly. **

**I looked as my mom and dad left the room to talk. I pulled away from James as he pulled me to him. I looked confused at him and felt his lips meet mine. All I felt was warm perfect lips against mine. A small fire feeling was on my lips as it worked its way to my neck. I bit my lip as my parents talked out of my room. I heard them leave and I moaned softly. I got pushes onto the bed softly giggling. I still dad my dressed on as James climbed on top of me. I kissed his lips softly as I took of his tux jacket then his button down shirt. I threw his shirt with his jacket on the floor and I grinned as James pinned me down to the bed. I moaned softly after he threw my dress on the floor and took my bra off. **

**I felt him kiss down my chest and I arched my back as he got down to my panties. I bit my lip and he took my panties off. I moaned feeling him pushing the head of his cock into me. "Now" I didn't have to ask twice and he thrusted. I almost came undone once again but was brought back by his thrusting. He filled me completely; I had never felt this full in my life. I never felt this way in life at all. I began to move my hips with his adjusting to the size of him it was as if our bodies were meant for one another, like two pieces of a puzzle. I clung to him letting my nails dance up and down his back than to his buttocks where I kneaded it and pulled him closer. It was the same feeling for James never before in his life had a woman felt this good, **

**I was tight around him and it was hard to make this last. I knew he was protected so I wasn't worried because the condoms in the Capitol are perfect not to break. I moaned and closed my eyes from pleasure. I felt his pull out of me and lay next to me and I moved close to him as I was in James arms. **

**I fell asleep and woke up the next morning screaming as my mom and dad walked in. I saw them both eyes widen and I looked scared at both of them as they snapped their heads at me.**

**I knew…then**

**I knew…..**

**I….**

**I was so…..**

**So…..**

**D…..**

**Dead!**


End file.
